kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard
, , and magic are spells that appear in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts coded. They utilize the element of ice and are associated with the Frost material. Mechanics ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Blizzard magic is similar to ''Kingdom Hearts II in that it shoots a large chunk of ice directly in front of the caster, and there are multiple ice-based attacks as well. The Diamond Dust and Frozen Fortune Command Styles are also ice-based. ''Kingdom Hearts Sora and Donald can obtain each type of Blizzard spell but can only cast the most powerful version they possess. Jack Skellington can also cast his own version, Icy Terror. In ''Kingdom Hearts, Blizzard shoots a spreading burst of ice crystals in front of the castor at the cost of 1 MP bar. The spread widens each time the spell is upgraded, and is capable of striking several enemies at once. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Blizzard appears as a magic card that can be used by Sora. Donald and Jack can still cast forms of Blizzard when summoned. The Blizzard card can be used in the following sleights: The only Keyblade given the ice element in this game is Diamond Dust. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II Blizzard replaces Fire as the default single-target attack spell and has been changed to shoot a single ice chunk directly in front of Sora. It is, however, capable of striking enemies positioned behind the spell's target. The Reaction Command Blizzagun, usable Kingdom Hearts II, is considered by some to be another variant of the Blizzard spell. It is only usable in a battle in Agrabah and in the Hades Paradox Cup, both times against the Blizzard Lord. The attack captures the Blizzard Lord and hurls it across the field. No ice is released during this attack, nor does any magic appear to be used. A new ability, Blizzard Boost, increases the amount of damage done by Blizzard magic. It is generally learned by leveling, and is also a passive ability acquired when equipping the Mysterious Abyss Keyblade. Characters who cast Blizzard magic in Kingdom Hearts II: * Sora * Donald * Jack Skellington ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Blizzard is similar to King Mickey's Pearl spell and Jack Skellington's Blizzard; in that it possesses homing properties and can pass through several targets. Blizzara shoots a ball of ice that disperses into a small snowstorm when it lands, damaging any enemy coming into contact with it. Blizzaga sets a trap in the form of a small ice mine that, when approached, triggers a large explosion of ice. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, the Blizzard License can be used from the Hero's License. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Blizzard mimicks the effect it had in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *'Blizzard': It costs 19% of memory and has 10 seconds of reload time. *'Blizzara': It costs 21% of memory and has 12 seconds of reload time. Learning Blizzard ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' ''Kingdom Hearts'' Blizzard: Granted by the Cheshire Cat in Wonderland. Power equals Max MP+22. Blizzara: Upgraded after defeating Jafar. Power equals Max MP+26. Blizzaga: Upgraded after beating Behemoth in the Hades Cup. Power equals Max MP+32. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Blizzard: A Magic Card in Sora's default deck. Blizzara: Stock 2 Blizzard cards. Blizzaga: Stock 3 Blizzard cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Blizzard: Granted after completing Mission 14 in Twilight Town. Blizzara: Granted after completing Mission 47 in Wonderland. Blizzaga: Granted after completing Mission 78 in Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Blizzard: Granted by Merlin on Sora's first visit to the Radiant Garden. Blizzara: Upgraded after defeating Demyx in Radiant Garden. Blizzaga: Upgraded after completing Atlantica. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Blizzard License: A gift in a Moogle Shop in Olympus Coliseum. Blizzaga License: Defeat Data Cloud in Olympus Coliseum. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Blue Sea Salt: 40%(Blizzard), 25%(Blizzara), 5%(Blizzaga) Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Blizzard can be synthesized for 1200 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Blizzard Recipe *2 Frost Shard Blizzara can be synthesized for 1300 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Blizzara Recipe *1 Blizzard *2 Frost Gem Blizzaga can be synthesized for 2000 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Blizzaga Recipe *1 Blizzara *2 Frost Crystal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Blizzara Blizzara is an Basic-class Magic Command that can be melded through four different recipes, listed in the Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a recipe. **Blizzard (LV2) and Aero (LV2) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a recipe. **Blizzard (LV2) and Blizzard (LV2) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a recipe. **Blizzard (LV2) and Strike Raid (LV2) *The fourth recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a recipe. **Blizzard (LV2) and Blizzard Edge (LV2) Blizzaga Blizzaga is an Advanced-class Magic Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Mega Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a recipe. **Blizzard (LV3) and Blizzara (LV3) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a recipe. **Blizzara (LV3) and Blizzara (LV3) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a recipe. **Blizzara (LV3) and Blizzard Edge (LV3) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Blizzara *Ice Dash + Quick Blitz *Blizzard + Blizzard Edge *Blizzard + Fire *Blizzard + Thunder *Blizzard + Cure *Blizzard + Slow *Cure + Blizzard Edge *Slow + Blizzard Edge *Stop + Blizzard Edge Blizzaga *Ice Dash + Thunder Blast *Aero Buster + Ice Storm *Ice Dive + Blizzara *Confuse + Ice Storm *Esuna + Ice Storm Enemies that use Blizzard Heartless *Blue Rhapsody *Wizard *Defender *Icy Cube *Bookmaster *Fortuneteller *Blizzard Lord *Avalanche *Blizzard Plant *Skater Bomb Somebodies *Ice Titan *Ice Colossus *Jafar *Master Xehanort *Vanitas Nobodies *Vexen *Demyx *Xemnas Unversed *Blue Sea Salt *Triple Wrecker Other Usage Synthesis Materials In both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, there are types of synthesis materials both called Frost that are filled with the power of ice. Gummi Blocks In Kingdom Hearts II, Blizzard names are used to mark the ranks of gattling Projectile Gummi Blocks. Armor and Accessories There are pieces of accessories in Kingdom Hearts and pieces of armor that have attributes that can increase defense against Blizzard or increase damage done by Blizzard. *''Kingdom Hearts: Blizzard Ring, Blizzara Ring, Blizzaga Ring, Element Ring, Three Stars, Holy Circlet, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Blizzagun Wrist, Shiva Belt and Royal Crown *Kingdom Hearts II: Abas Chain, Aegis Chain, Acrisius, Acrisius+, Cosmic Chain, Blizzard Armlet, Blizzara Armlet, Blizzaga Armlet, Blizzagun Armlet, Petit Ribbon and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'': Highest Ribbon fr:Glacier Category:Kingdom Hearts magic Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts II magic Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days magic Category:Kingdom Hearts coded magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands